Detective Conan
Please help us by providing more information. OTP Kaito x Shinichi & KidCon Shinichi x Ran 4504506.png 123.jpg 444441.jpg 452441.jpg 781292160131155242.jpg 54174.jpg 23645588.jpg 1163694613.jpg 209189.jpg 17962060.jpg 36445.jpg 42984.jpg 15760932.jpg 2008-10-05-118257.jpeg 2010-08-09-312447.jpeg 452164.jpg 2144133.jpg 2154811.jpg 2107521.jpg 2107334.jpg Tumblr lt58vbyXqt1qcircgo1 500.jpg 19108146.jpg 12484331.jpg Shinichi x Ran.jpeg 14526119.jpg 16760275.jpg 2010-07-12-302240.jpeg 375025.jpg 14721744.png 340742.jpg 21311674.jpg 2010-07-15-303368.jpeg 18937138.jpg 23687610.jpg 723898.jpg 459977.jpg 22131432.jpg 22332074.jpg 384358.jpg 16291618.jpg 2010-05-30-284441.jpeg 344259.jpg 22148174.jpg 525787.jpg 22216258.jpg 16684821.png 2010-07-14-302997.jpeg 2010-07-14-302992.jpeg 473061.jpg 543777.jpg Heiji x Kazuha Hattori x Kazuha.jpg 22217898.jpg 18593037.jpg 13418186.jpg 11736027.jpg 797013.jpg 796956.jpg 563373.jpg 337491.jpg 325219.jpg 306887.jpg 192369.jpg 2010-10-20-336367.jpeg 2010-08-09-312444.jpeg 2010-08-09-312440.jpeg 2010-07-21-305698.jpeg 2010-07-17-303987.jpeg 2010-07-15-303366.jpeg 2010-07-12-301873.jpeg 2010-07-02-297790.jpeg 2010-06-29-296511.jpeg Takagi x Sato Miwako-sato-and-wataru-takagi-1-.jpg 71f91674f3a084951c41d97232d52ea11231555259 full-1-.png Shinichi-326-1-.jpg 20037 325953535856 62081055856 4141051 7234553 n-1-.jpg 143459 1279704240165 400 300-1-.jpg Takagi and Sato by TeamTakagi-1-.jpg Takagi x Sato.jpg 1239753140379 f-1-.jpg Shinichi-325-1-.jpg Tumblr l7n820rHlI1qczxu6o1 500-1-.jpg Detectivconan89va7-1-.gif 16-1-.jpg Takagi and Sato-1-.jpg 2010-06-10-288811-1-.jpg 14024821.jpg 577023702258169258.jpg 27.jpg 35e18db78cf8187b48540307.jpg 1cda54be9a2e4d4706088b11.jpg 5386090549 dc9f78c67c b.jpg Shiratori x Kobayashi Shiratori-arrive-kobayashi-22229321ba.png Shiratori-amoureux-kobayashi-2574617925.png Shiratori x Kobayashi.jpg Detective-conan-805414-1-.jpg Detective-conan-762646-1-.jpg Detective-conan-762640-1-.jpg Banner-3-1-.jpg Shiratori-arrive-kobayashi-22229330a0.png Makoto x Sanoko Sonoko-ladies-of-detective-conan-17765932-570-361-1-.jpg Sonoko x Makoto ID by Sonoko x Makoto-1-.png Makoto x Sonako.jpg 23801783.jpg 9421839.png 2010-08-28-318335-1-.png Shuichi x Akemi Shuichi x Akemi.jpg Akaiakemi-1-.jpg 1167909243.13018039.jpg 12055228.jpg Yusaku x Yukiko Yusaku x Yukiko.jpg Yusaku yukiko1 t2-1-.jpg Yusaku-yukiko-inquiets-277715b4b-1-.jpg Yukiko and Yuusaku by hallow777-1-.jpg 18676888.jpg Selection-9.jpg Conan141.jpg Cf5456.jpg 20110627115532-1189593477.jpg 90cfc3fd97ed8a55d6887d9ea1.jpg B260c02a07d8b794023bf62wl9.jpg 9aa474095e2949ce3bc763ddx0.jpg Couple Rating Shinichi x Ran 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Hattori x Kazuha 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Takagi x Sato 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Yusaku x Yukiko 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Makoto x Sonoko 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Shuichi x Akemi 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Shiratori x Kobayashi 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story!